fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Maeve Haddock
Maeve Haddock is a Mage of Fairy Tail. She grew up by herself, after her parents died from illness. She later learned Arc of Time after spending nearly all of her childhood searching through countless books. Soon after Maeve joined Fairy Tail, and has been training ever since. She is fairy new, so she is in no teams and doesn't really know anybody. She hopes for this to change. Appearance Maeve has long brown hair that is usually styled in two pig-tails tied together with a metal band. Her bangs are usually left down, and some loose hairs frame her face. Her eyes are a shade of sinopia brown, mixed in with a little tawny. Her usual attire consists of fingerless gloves, a small jacket, one shoulderpad, a leather belt, a skirt, stockings, and some boots. You could say that this outfit represents her carefree personality. Maeve's guild mark is located on the outside of her right thigh, and it is a dark blue. Personality Maeve isn't afraid to be herself which is a lighthearted young lady who loves to laugh have have tons of fun. Sometimes reality slips her mind and she believes that anything can be solved with a bucket full of fun. She rarely becomes serious, but when she does, it's a bit awkward for her and the people around her. A lot of people mistake her for being very stupid, but that's not the case. Well, sort of. Maeve has a lot of moments where she doesn't know what's going on or she just can't understand. Nevertheless, she knows how to cheer up someone very fast. Using her content personality, or just sitting down and listening to them talk out their feelings. Maeve may not understand, but she'll try her best. She knows how to pick her fights, any fight really. She may not start them, but she sure will try to finish them. Win or lose. She'll even take her opponent on even if she's greatly outmatched, it's just who she is. History When Maeve was young, her parents died from an unknown illness. She has no other family, so she was left to fend for herself. She managed to get by, by spending almost all of her childhood at the library. This is how she learned Arc of Time and Thought Projection, and it's been her magic ever since. A little while later, Maeve was finally discovered living at the local library. She was kicked out, and didn't really know where to go. This is where she found out about the local guild called Fairy Tail, and she decided she wanted to join. She hasn't gone on many quests yet, which she really hopes to do soon. She doesn't currently really know anyone, but she hopes to make some friends soon. Magic and Abilities Arc of Time (時間のアーク Toki no Āku): A Lost Magic that allows Maeve to manipulate the "time" of organic and inorganic, but non-sentient, objects, "moving" them either back or forward in time and thus changing their condition. She has a more unique style to her orbs though, instead of green they're blue. Thought Projection (思念体 Shinentai): Maeve is capable of creating a Thought Projection of herself, and is very skilled at doing so, being able to trick someone she had a twin sister once just to get twice a serving. It's a thing she would do. Enhanced Speed: Aside from her Magic capabilities, Maeve is fast, agile, and has quick reflexes. Immense Reflexes: Maeve possesses extremely sharp reflexes, and a high degree agility and speed. Enhanced Strength: Maeve has shown on numerous occasions to possess a high degree of strength, enough forher to perform a number of physical feats, such as punching a Vulcan and knocking out it out right away without using magical power. Immense Magical Power: 'Maeve has proven countless times that she has immense magical power, also with the use of Second Origin. Equipment '''Kaimana: '''Maeve's staff is as tall as her, with metal ends and leather grip wrappings. It's either seen on her back, or it's seen in her hands aiding her. *'Lightning Magic: 'With the aid of her staff Kaimana, Maeve has some control over Lightning Magic **'Lightning Blast: Maeve points her staff at the opponent, and a large blast of lightning is generated. **'Lightning Strike: '''Maeve swings her staff horizontally across, generating a scythe-shaped blast of lightning. **'Lightning Hurricane: '''Maeve's strongest lightning spell, she holds the staff in both of her hands and a large wave of lightning is generated that takes the shape of a cyclone. Gallery EstelleBright.jpg|Maeve Screen Shot 2013-06-25 at 8.21.58 PM.png|An excited Maeve Screen Shot 2013-06-25 at 8.24.22 PM.png|Maeve Screen Shot 2013-06-25 at 8.20.46 PM.png|Maeve and her staff Screen Shot 2013-06-25 at 8.21.15 PM.png|Maeve smiling with her staff maeve5.png|Maeve laughing Category:Mage